1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for preventing wire deformation in molding and exposure of bonding wires to a surface of the package, a method of manufacturing the same, and molds for the method.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a lead frame and a chip are normally set at the center of the package in a TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package) having an LOC (Lead On Chip) structure including bus bars. For this reason, a surface of the lead frame shifts from the center of the package to the upper side, so the distance from the surface of the lead frame to a surface of the package becomes short. To prevent bonding wires from being exposed to the surface of the package, in wire bonding, restriction on loops, and accuracy and stability of the height of the wires are required. To meet this requirement, wire bonding is performed by appropriately selecting the apparatus, capillary, wire material, and the like.
In addition, since the bonding wires must be bridged low, the interval between the bus bar and the wire decreases. In this case, even when slight wire deformation happens in molding, the wires touch the bus bars. Therefore, transfer conditions are selected to prevent wire deformation.
In the above-mentioned related art, however, the bonding wires may be exposed to the surface of the package. Additionally, since wire deformation readily happens, the wires may touch the bus bars.